


Regulus Black's notebook

by AidanChase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Letters, Marauders era, compliant with canon, compliant with my everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus Black kept a collection of letters, notes, journals, and other records during his time at Hogwarts and his brief life afterwards, as well as historical records and letters from the Black Family over the centuries.  Sirius Black pawned it as a piece of magical history, then bought it back as a gift to Harry because it had some "good hexes in there, and I bet you could make some use of them."</p><p>This is a chronological collection of the letters that stood out to Harry during his second year at Hogwarts, intended as a companion to the Harry Potter Everyone Lives AU series, but it does not need the Everyone Lives AU, nor does the Everyone Lives AU need it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulus Black's notebook

December 25, 1972

Dear Sirius,  
We miss you at home. Even Mother does, honest. She really is awful when you’re not here.

I hope you’re having a wonderful holiday at school and not getting into any trouble. I can’t imagine why you bothered to stay. I wish we could have returned on the train together, but I will see you when I get back to school.

Love,  
Reggie

\--- --- --- 

October 2, 1974

Dear Narcissa,  
Congratulations on your engagement! Mother wrote to me to tell me, and I was ever so excited to receive the engagement announcement. I’m quite happy for you.  
I have some news that might sound unfortunate, but it’s actually quite humorous.  
Professor Binns died today. But he just walked into class like normal--well, he floated in, because he was a ghost! And he just started lecturing as if nothing happened. We were all whispering to each other and he told us to be quiet and carried on with his lecture. I don’t think he even knew he was dead.  
Barty went to get Professor Slughorn, and then Professor Slughorn didn’t know what to do. You know how he is when he feels like something’s out of his depth (which is a lot, isn’t it?). So he went and got Professor McGonagall, and then Professor McGonagall went for Headmaster Dumbledore. It was actually quite humorous to watch it all.

And then when Headmaster Dumbledore arrived, it was the funniest thing. He looked at Professor Binns, smiled, and said something like, “Well, he seems to be teaching just fine.”

Professor Dumbledore is a strange one, isn’t he? Mother and Father don’t like him much. Sirius seems to think he’s just fine, and last time I brought up something Mother said about him, Sirius got all defensive about it. I don’t understand why. What has Professor Dumbledore ever done for Sirius? And he was in such a foul mood today, fussing over his friend--the faint sickly one--and he kept giving me and Sev dirty looks. I don’t know what Sev did to his friend, and Sev didn’t seem to know either. He and Mother are both so moody I don’t know how to handle it.  
But anyway, I presume they’ll still have funeral services for Professor Binns. I wonder if he will attend? That would be quite interesting.

Do let me know if there is anything I can help with for your wedding this summer! I’m so excited for you. And it’s nice to hear Auntie is happy. I think it will help her get over what happened with Drommie.

Love,  
Regulus

\--- --- ---

December 25, 1974

Dear Sirius,  
I hope you’re having a wonderful Christmas. I know we haven’t spoken much this year, but I had hoped we’d be able to spend some time together over the holiday.  
Cissy brought her fiance for Christmas dinner. He’s quite interesting. He said you were only a first year when he was at Hogwarts, and he was always pulling you out of fights. Sounds like not much has changed!

Happy Christmas, Sirius.

Love,  
Regulus

\--- --- ---

June 28, 1976

Dear Regulus,  
I spoke to my mother, and asked her to calm Auntie Walburga down. She said she would talk to her, but my father and your mother seem to be quite firm in their decision. Uncle Alphard has tried to speak on Sirius’s behalf as well, but it sounds like Auntie is ready to blast him off the tree if he says much more.

I’m so sorry. I know you must feel how I felt when we lost Drommie. But we’ll carry on. We’re the youngest ones and it seems that we must bear the burdens of our older siblings’ mistakes. I remember how hard it was to be at home right after we lost Drommie, and you’re welcome to spend your summer holiday with Lucius and I. The manor is positively splendid, and there’s an entire farm of peacocks I’ve been dying to show you. They’re beautiful creatures.

Don’t worry about Sirius too much. Family sticks together, and if he refuses to stay, he isn’t family. I know it’s hard to hear, but the sooner you can accept that, the easier the loss will be to bear.

I’ll write a formal invitation for you. Lucius is hardly home--his work in the ministry keeps him so busy--but he’s quite the conversationalist when he is home. And Bella loves to stop by. It would be wonderful to have you. Please accept the invitation.

Love,  
Narcissa

\--- --- ---

August 23, 1976

Dear Regulus,  
Congratulations on making Prefect! I’m so proud of you, and I’m sure your parents are too.

Lucius and I truly enjoyed having you over to visit this summer. You made our house so much more lively than it usually is! It was ever so pleasant. I do think it’s made us a little eager for children of our own, now that you’re gone.

But of course, with Lucius’s work at the Ministry, we couldn’t. Not right now. Maybe in a year or two.

He was in a meeting with Minister of Magic Millicent Bagnold. She’s an interesting woman, I hear, but very old. I imagine she’ll be retiring soon. I told Lucius he should replace her, but he said he’s far too young and inexperienced. Maybe someday.

Lucius did join the Board of Education for Hogwarts, though. Did you hear? I’m so happy for him. He has so much he wants to do to make education better. I am not sure if you’ll get to see all the changes, since you only have a few more years, but I certainly hope you get to.

Please write to me about everything this year. I already miss you terribly.

Love,  
Narcissa

\--- --- ---

December 25, 1976

Dear Sirius  
Mother might strangle me if she knew I’d written to you, but I don’t want things to end between us the way they had to for Bella and Andromeda. Don’t make the same choices Andromeda did.

If you just apologize, I could talk to Mother on your behalf. It’s Christmas, so she might be more open to repairing her relationship with you.

Please, just try. I know you could if you tried.

Love,  
Regulus

\--- --- ---

December 25, 1977

Dear Sirius,  
Happy Christmas

\--Regulus

\--- --- ---

Friday, January 27, 1978  
DADA Notes

Confringo aka Blasting Curse  
Expulso  
\--Confringo and Expulso differ in size and strength and incendiary capabilities. Confringo will damage persons in the area, and will cause fire. Expulso repels objects in a similar manner to an explosion but no flame will appear. Damage largely done by sheer force and will not cause direct pain to the target of its own accord. (WILL BE ON THE TEST)

Fernunculus--Pimple Jinx  
Naresvertum--a jinx that turns the nose green  
Incendia Incendicum--purple flame that causes internal damage. Very deadly and only to be used in the most dangerous of situations, may result in death of target if cast with enough strength (motion similar to semp. ask sev)

(attached on August 13th, 1992):  
Fernunculus and Naresvertum are good basic dueling jinxes. Confringo and Expulso can cause a lot of damage when not used properly so I do NOT recommend even attempting them for a few years. Maybe in a couple summers I can show you how to use them. DON’T use Incendia Incedicum. It’s nasty curse and there’s no easy counter for it. If you hit someone with it, they might die very painfully. Do NOT try it. --Sirius

\--- --- ---

April 7, 1979

Dear Regulus,  
I’m so glad you’ll be coming with us to Paris next week for your spring holiday. And I know your mother and father are very excited for you to join us as well.

Unfortunately, Narcissa still hasn’t recovered from her illness, and won’t be able to join us. I’m afraid she’s taking the loss rather hard. Our mother is even staying with her for a few days longer. I know you were looking forward to seeing her, but perhaps we will be able to visit her before you return to school.

And Rodolphus told me that you and Rabastan got along well at our wedding, so I’m sure the four of us will have a wonderful time.

Now that all your older cousins are paired off, it might be about time you started thinking about marriage--you are the heir to the house, and it’s important for you to choose a suitable wife. Rodolphus said he has a cousin Filipa who would love to show you and Rabastan around Paris. I know you’ve already seen it, but if you could pretend not to, for her sake, it would be in everyone’s best interest. Your graduation is still a few months away, but you know your mother won’t let you go for very long without any marriage prospects. At least have names you can give her to keep her pleased for the time being.

I’ve also arranged for you to meet him. Rodolphus and I are very close to our fearless leader. I don’t mean to boast, but it is true. And you’re so very lucky we get to introduce you to him. I daresay Filipa will be quite impressed with you. And who wouldn’t? Our family has always been one of the greatest magical families.  
You truly could have any girl you wanted, and if you ever need some help snaring one, I’ve got plenty of influence, if your name alone isn’t enough.

Rodolphus and I will be waiting for you at the train station, and we’ll go straight to Paris, so be ready to leave then. I can’t wait. We’ll have so much fun together.

Love,  
Bellatrix

P.S. Lucius said he loaned you one of his books about the dangers of mixing blood. I’d be happy to talk to you about it if you have any questions. It should prepare you for the sorts of conversations we’ll have in Paris. You’ve always been a wonderful conversationalist, and I’m sure your skills will be put to good use in the coming months.

\--- --- ---

May 1, 1979

Dear Lucius Malfoy,  
Thank you for everything you did while we were in Paris. I was sorry Narcissa couldn’t attend, but I found the conversations absolutely stimulating. And I appreciate your offer of a job after graduation. I couldn’t ask for a better opportunity.

However, I heard from Avery and Lestrange that the Dark Lord wanted young purebloods to aid his cause. I’m worried about a conflict of interest. I mean you no disrespect, but Bellatrix introduced me to him and I’m sure I don’t need to tell you how inspiring he is.

If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to wait to give you a formal response until I know what responsibilities the Dark Lord has for me. He seemed very impressed with my family lineage and the things I could provide for our cause. I do hope you understand.

Sincerely,  
Regulus Black

\--- --- ---

October 31, 1979

Dear Barty,  
Don’t. I mean it. I grew up with Bellatrix and she’s only gotten worse since she left home. She’s volatile and unpredictable, and the reason she’s the Dark Lord’s right hand has nothing to do with her blood and everything to do with how easily she spills it. She’s not the sort of person you want to follow closely, if only because she might turn around and bite you for her own gain. There are better ways to advance than following her heels.

I hope you and your family enjoyed a pleasant Halloween. It’s strange to be home again instead of at Hogwarts together. Our Halloween here was rather quiet. Father’s health is failing, and Mother was in an especially sour mood. But fall is always hard for her. I know you don’t like when I talk about my brother, but sometimes I think she’d rather I was the one who ran away. Sirius and Mother may not have got on well, but they were so much more alike than her and I are. She would’ve preferred him as the family heir than me.

But hopefully that will change. The Dark Lord has requested the use of our House Elf for a task he said was very important. I’m expecting Kreacher to return shortly with news about this task and hopefully information that will allow me a little more political power. I know you’re more interested in hexes, but I’m interested in change. It’s the system that needs fixing and hexing mudbloods isn’t the answer. I don’t know how many ways I can explain that to you.

I imagine you’ll be at your father’s next campaign, and I know Mother will attend as well. Father may not be well enough, so I’ll likely have to go in his place. I know you hate them, but go. We can talk more in person than over a few sheets of parchment.

Sincerely,  
Regulus Black

\--- --- ---

November 02, 1979

Dearest Cissy,

I’m afraid this may be the last letter I send. I’ve discovered that the things the Dark Lord plans to do are far worse than we ever imagined. I know Sirius always said I had a weak stomach, but I can’t keep pretending I’m okay with these things. 

Get out while you can. Please, Cissy, I beg you to get out. Don’t tell Bella or your husband where you’re going, but just leave. Things will only get worse.

I won’t tell you what I’m about to do, for your sake. But I will tell you that the Dark Lord is not all that he claims to be and I will do everything I can to bring him down and protect the people and things that I love.

You’re truly the only family that I can trust with this. Please don’t let Mother know. It would break her heart, and Father’s health is weak enough as it is.

And if you do ever see Sirius, tell him I’m sorry. 

Love,

Your dearest cousin Reggie

\--- --- ---

November 18th, 1979

Dearest Sister,  
Mother told me about your pregnancy. I do hope this one works out. I am quite ready to be an aunt. It sounds much less trying than being a mother. I suppose now that I’m married too, Mother will expect me to have children any day now. But I don’t dare bring a child into this world before we’ve perfected it. Our cause is too important for me to waste time raising a child.

Of course, I don’t mean ill of you or your husband. He’s proved himself very useful these last couple months. And having children is important, ever so important. We must continue our bloodlines, but it just isn’t a sacrifice I can make at this time. And do take care of yourself. Don’t worry too much. You can’t have a healthy baby without being healthy yourself.

I’ll try to come by before Christmas and see you. I do miss you so much. Family is the most important thing in the middle of a war, especially in the middle of one focused on protecting our blood.

Have you heard anything from Reggie? He was helping the Dark Lord with something important, but none of us have heard from him for a fortnight now. I thought perhaps he had said something to you. Please let me know if you hear from him. I’m quite worried about him. He’s all Auntie has left.

Love,  
Bella

\--- --- ---

November 3, 1981

Dear Sev,  
Where are you? No one’s seen you all week. I know you had a thing for that mudblood witch, but seriously, move on. The Dark Lord had his reasons for going after them, and there are bigger things happening right now.

Bella hasn’t heard from The Dark Lord since he went to the Potters’. We think those Aurors might have an idea what happened--the Longbottoms. They’re pure-bloods, but they’re so loyal to Dumbledore it’s painful. They were close to the Potters, from what we know, and since Pettigrew went and betrayed us all, we think they might know something.

You really ought to come interrogating with us. Rodolphus says you’ve got some Veritaserum left, right? It would be helpful and efficient, of course, as a last resort.

Sincerely,  
Barty


End file.
